schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Education Or Suspension?
"Stop you guys! Someone can get hurt." A voice echos a demand to the two teens, Raven Finster and Nabyathin Banks look back and forth at the teacher as he looks at them with irritation. East Side Community High School 9th grade science teacher Patrick O'Connor pulls them over to the side and say "you know you guys shouldn't be playing in the halls like that, causing a big scene. I'm going to have to assign you two to D.T.." The teens look at each other, narrowing there eye's and tilting their head's. They didn't argue they just agreed to the punishment. The next day the two teens were assigned to suspension. They had no choice but to take the punishment. Other Than ESCHS A Wikipedia article, "School discipline " (3/1/06) claims that "...to be effective, punishment should never appear arbitrary." According to the USA TODAY article, "Don't blame teachers for students poor work ethic " (3/12/06) "Teachers ... strive to cultivate an educational environment that gives youth a vision for learning that sparks their imagination and captures their hearts." The problems of suspension can be found in North Carolina too. According Al Wheless, a writer for the Daily Dispatch , Deryl Von Williams questions schools' suspension policy, rates from Jan. 24 to Feb. 22 in 2006. "Deryl von Williams told the Vance County School Board Monday night she is concerned about the high monthly suspension rate and climate of zero tolerance for black males and other students." In The Doors Of ESCHS Raven Finster a ninth grader of East Side Community High School said "It's not right that they suspended me and Nabyathin because we weren't even playing with each other. Everything was just a big miss understanding." Matthew Guldin the dean of ESCHS said "East Sides suspension rate is way down from last year. This year the suspension rate is like forty percent and last years was sixty. I think the major events is fighting and bullying this year. The eleventh and twelfth grade has the least suspension. This year is many fewer suspensions but much more D.T. because East Side is trying to narrow down on the lateness for lunch as well as the lateness for school. When the students are suspended they have the oppritunity to come in from three o'clock five and get marked for the attendance and catch up on what the class did today." Matthew has a process called "The process". The process is getting the student to reflect on what they did. when the students talk to Matthew and realized what they did wrong it minimizes the suspension because East Side is trying to teach the students how to grow up. Nabyathin banks a ninth grader of East Side Community High School thinks that the two day suspension was an exaduration of what the punishment really should have really been. What's Next In ESCHS? Discipline is what's going on in our schools today other than learning. Some people in this situation would agree with me because kids missing school can effect their grades a lot and people who haven't been in this situation probly say that I think thats a good idea because it teaches them a lesson on their behavior. Since East Sides rate decreased this year it will probly decrease next. Hopefully.